


Meet Me in Between the Stars

by Incusublime



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incusublime/pseuds/Incusublime
Summary: Lauren is one of the best music producers in the industry and Camila is one of the top artists. Lauren has been recruited to produce the pop sensation's third solo album. She has also been instructed to " be nice and make friends". But that's difficult to do, considering her only "friend" is her four year old daughter, Zoe.





	Meet Me in Between the Stars

Lauren was sitting at her desk with her headphones on, as per usual, going over the latest track she made. As any artist does, she listened to it repeatedly, tweaking it here and there; whether it be adding a stronger baseline, or experimenting with the tempo. And as any artist does, the more she listened to it, the more she hated it. Lauren loved what she did. Really, she did. She had always had such a profound passion for music, ever since she was a young child; and she was living out her life's dream of creating music. Unfortunately for her, it just wasn't the type music she wanted to be creating.

Camila Cabello. That's who Lauren was producing an album for. She was known globally as the "Princess of POP", having won five grammys by the time she had turned twenty-two. Lauren had heard most of her songs but then again, who hadn't? They were always playing on the radio, and in the clubs, and even in grocery stores. It was kind of impossible to escape the Cuban POP sensation. And although Lauren wasn't the biggest fan of POP music in general, she had to admit that the girl was incredibly talented. And Lauren being one of the best artists in the business, was enlisted to produce the younger girl's third solo album.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Lauren, you ready for today?" Simon said as he stuck his head through the studio door.

"Simon, hey, yeah just going over some last minute things." She said as she slipped her headphones off and rested them around her neck.

"Great, because she's here."

"She's here?! I thought she was coming in at one o'clock?"

"Change of plans, her interview with Billboard got rescheduled so she asked if she could come in a bit earlier. She seemed rather excited to get started."

"But it's not even ten, I still have some adjustments I have to make."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have procrastinated."

"Don't question my methods." She said jokingly.

"Never babe" he said with a wink "I'll let them know where to find you."

"Them?"

"Yeah she's brought a posse."

"A posse?"

"You know a posse, a squad, a group of people, typically friends, cohorts, or in the very least acquaintances of some sort."

"Yeah, no I got it, thanks. Just bring them in."

"Great, oh and Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"No you're always quiet and brooding. Be nice. Talk to her, you know, get to know her."

"Sim-"

"-Don't Simon me. You're going to be working on this album together for the next couple of months. You might as well make a friend out of it."

"I don't need anymore friends."

"Well you at least need one, darling."

"I have Zoe."

"Sorry love, doesn't count."

"I have you."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Rude."

"Believe it or not, not the first time I've heard that" He said with a smirk before leaving.

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling was her favorite part of the studio. With the lights on it was hard to tell why but as soon as they cut off, all the major constellations were plastered to it in a perfect replica (scaled down to size) of glowing stars.

Just then she heard the door open. She quickly got up and walked over to the door to greet her guests. The first person through the door was a middle-aged man by the name of Roger. Lauren had seen him a couple times in passing at the studio but never officially met him until today. He was Camila's manager, she knew that much. She also knew that from the little she actually knew about the man, she didn't particularly like him.

The next person she was introduced to was another middle-aged man but with kinder eyes and a more genuine smile. He was tall and had a firm handshake. Alejandro had one of those handshakes that engulfed your whole hand but not in an aggressive or powerful way, more so in a comforting manner. Behind him was Sinuhe, a beautiful woman with an endearing smile that reminded Lauren of her own mother's smile. Next was Dinah. Lauren had seen Dinah in passing and as well as in numerous tabloids and magazines, often times with Camila in tow. The two were best friends since childhood apparently. She was notoriously boisterous and charming, and an all around beautiful person.

When Lauren finally went to introduce herself to Camila, she locked eyes with the younger girl and felt something she hadn't felt in a really long time. She couldn't explain the feeling or tell you where she's felt it before. All she knew was that she has ached for it. Ignoring the knot in her stomach and the tightness in her throat she introduced herself to the younger Latina. When she reached out to shake Camila's extended hand she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. It's silly to think but in that moment Lauren couldn't help but think of Zoe's favorite bed time story, Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. Out of the three Cabellos hands she shook, Camila's was just right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lauren said as she let go of Camila's hand and regrettably looked away from the younger girl's eyes. _Those eyes._

"Li-likewise" Camila said with a slight stammer and a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Sorry for coming so early. it's just-" Alejandro tried to apologize before Lauren could let him.

"-Don't be ridiculous. It's not a problem at all. I was just finishing up editing a track."

"Ooh that sounds fun! Can we hear?" Sinuhe said cheerfully.

"Mom!" Camila dragged out.

Lauren laughed a little in response before telling them to make themselves comfortable as she made her way to her desk. Camila's parents and Roger sat down on the couches against the left wall while Dinah and Camila took the two chairs to the right of Lauren.

"I do have to warn you though, it's not completely finished."

They nodded their heads before she played the track. After the clip played, Dinah was the first to speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lauser, that sounded dope AF to me."

Lauren was a little thrown off by the nickname but gave the Tongan girl a small smile and an appreciative head nod, nonetheless.

"Yeah that definitely sounded _dope AF_." Alejandro said with a thumbs up.

"Dad you don't even know what that means!" Camila said getting more embarrassed by the minute.

"That means it was really good right? Because it sounded really good."

"Yeah you got it Papa-bello" Dinah said to him before turning to Camila. "Right Mila, it was _dope AF_?"

Camila went to answer but with a slight hesitation that she thought went unnoticed.

"Yeah it sounded great!" She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"But...?" Lauren questioned.

Camila shook her head quickly "No but."

Lauren swiveled in her chair to turn her body towards Camila and properly look at her.

"Camila if this professional relationship is going to work you need to be completely honest with me. That means telling me when you don't like something."

"I-I liked it" She said quietly, almost like a child that had been reprimanded.

"But you didn't love it." She said knowingly.

Camila looked at Lauren quizzically, chewing on her bottom lip, before taking Lauren's advice and answering her honestly.

"No, I didn't love it." She said with a slight shake of her head.

"Karla! No seas irrespetuosa!" said Sinuhe.

"Esta bien! No es irrespetuosa, es honesta. Quiero honestidad."

Lauren replied.

Camila regarded Lauren with a mixture of surprise and amusement, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Please."

"...but, why?"

"Why do I want your opinion?" Lauren asked a little dumbfounded.

Camila nodded.

"Because this is _your_ album Camila. At the end of the day _you're_ the one that has to sing it, perform it, promote it, and live with it. You should _love_ it. Every part of it."

Camila stared at Lauren with an unreadable expression on her face. No one had ever asked her for her opinion, and if they did they didn't truly care. It was always "Camila do this", "Camila wear this", Camila sing this", "Camila say this". And on the rare occasion they would ask "Camila what do you think about this?" She would answer only to be replied with "Yeah, I hear ya, but I think we should go with what the label suggested".

"I've been trying to tweak this track and figure out what it's missing but I can't."

"I don't think it's missing anything-"

"-Camila" Lauren started with a sigh before the younger Latina cut her off.

"-It's not missing anything because I think there is too much going on in the song." Camila said firmly.

Lauren looked at her for a moment, thinking about what the girl had said and gave a her a small smile.

"So, what do you suggest we take out?" Lauren had an idea in mind, now that Camila had mentioned it but she was curious so see what the artist came up with.

"Well maybe instead of having the bass at a half note we could make it a full note? And then maybe take out that extra hi-hat on the 8th? And then maybe slow down the tempo a litt..." Camila stopped for a second as she realized the room was silent and all eyes were on her. She felt embarrassed that she had maybe over stepped. Lauren was giving her an inch after all, Camila couldn't possibly take a mile.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm talking abo-"

"Clearly you know exactly what you're talking about." Lauren said with a smirk. "I think those are great ideas. Let's try it."

Camila gave her a lopsided smile that made Lauren's stomach squeeze in the faintest way. She did as the girl suggested and played the track back from the top.

"Damn Mila, that's sounds hella suave."

"Very suave!" Alejandro agreed.

"Daaaad"

"What? I definitely know what suave means! DJ is speaking my language and I agree, mucho suave."

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with Dinah and your Dad. Nice job Cabello." Lauren said approvingly.

"Guess we make a good team?"

"Hopefully."

:::

After tweaking the track and finding a melody that worked well with the lyrics the label had sent over, it was now time for lunch. Roger had left about an hour into the session to go "take care of other business", so it was just Lauren, Dinah, and the Cabellos left in the studio.

"I'm going to go pick up our food, I'll be right back."

"Do you need any help?" Sinhue asked before Camila could even think to.

"Oh no I'll be fine. They usually pack it all together. Thank you though." Lauren said with a smile before walking out.

Once she was out the room, Alejandro was the first to break the silence.

"I like her."

"Lauren?"

"No mija, the ghost in the corner." Camila and Dinah both turned around to look in the corner of the room, completely terrified as they were true believers of the paranormal. "Yeesss Lauren." Her father said with a chuckle at the two best-friends' reactions.

"That ain't funny Ale but you right. I like Lauser too."

"Dinah, no su llames esa."

"Fiiiine." She said as she swiveled in circles in her chair.

"What do you think Mija?" Sinhue said as she looked adoringly at her daughter.

"I like her" she said quietly trying not to let her mother know just how much she may actually like the raven-haired producer.

Sinhue looked at her daughter quizzically and was about to say something before they were interrupted by the door being opened.

"Hallo!"

They all turned their attention to the adorable little girl standing at the door. She stood maybe a couple inches shorter than the door knob. She had a tan complexion and long, dark brown hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes matched her hair color and she had the most adorable dimples you could possibly imagine. She was wearing a green plaid skirt that stopped just below the knees and a white sweater that read "St. Genesius School for Girls" in forest green.

"Hello!" Sinhue said enthusiastically. "Who are you?"

The girl gave her a big smile before walking over to the older woman and answering her question.

"I'm Zoe. Who are you?"

"I'm Sinhue."

"Nice to meet you!" She said as she extended her tiny hand for the older woman to take. Sinhue gave her a heartwarming smile and shook the young girls hand with such tenderness.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zoe."

"Who are they, Sinu?" Zoe asked Sinhue, already feeling comfortable around the older woman.

"This is Alejandro, my husband. That is Dinah, my daughter's best friend and my third daughter. (Dinah placed a hand over her heart touched by Sinhue's words, she's always considered Sinu a second mom but it still chokes her up a bit hearing it out loud) And that is Camila, my eldest daughter and of course Dinah's best friend."

Zoe went around to each of them and extended her hand for them all to shake as she greeted them with "It's nice to meet you." Except when she got to Camila. When she was standing right in front of the young woman she gasped slightly before speaking her thoughts.

"Wow, you're so pretty! And you have eyes like mine! Mama always tells me I have the most beautiful eyes, but I guess I'll just have to be tied with you. Even though I think my mama has the most prettiest eyes in all the world."

Camila couldn't help but give the little girl her biggest smile and even reach down to hug her.

"Aw, thank you Zoe that's so sweet of you to say! And I think your mama's right. You do have the most beautiful eyes. I don't think there's even a competition between us. You win, hands down."

Zoe blushed at Camila's words and bowed her head suddenly becoming shy as she let go of the older Latina.

"Hey Chickenhead, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked as she brought in the food and set the bags on the coffee table.

"MAMA!" Zoe screamed as she ran at Lauren full force before jumping into her mother's arms.

"Hey Princesa, aren't you supposed to be in preschool?" Lauren asked as she settled her daughter on her hip.

"Am I a princess or a chickenhead? Make up your mind, Mami. And it was a half-day, remeeeeember?"

"Ohhh, that's right. And for the record you are Princesa Chickenhead, Mujer de mi corrazon."

The four other occupants of the room watched the two girls in awe and adoration. Camila wouldn't have guessed that Lauren had a daughter. She wasn't much older than the twenty-four year old and Zoe had to be at least four or five? Not to mention that they were almost complete opposites, physically speaking. _She must take after her father,_ Camila thought.

"How did you get here?" Lauren asked seriously.

"Abuela came and got me but then she went back to the hospital because she was on her lunch break. She said she knew you would forget."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I was late twenty minutes ONE TIME and your grandmother never forgets! What is she an elephant?"

Zoe giggled and lightly swatted her mom's shoulder.

"I'm gonna tell her that you said that!"

"No! Please! I beg you, don't!" Lauren said dramatically, only joking but at the same time...not.

"Okay I won't." She said with a swing of her legs. Lauren then began to place a bunch of kisses on the chickenhead's face.

"Ai, tan preciosa!" Sinhue said tenderly.

Lauren wiped of her daughter's face and tightly smiled at the older woman. She then put her daughter down, placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and cleared her throat as she had momentarily forgotten that it wasn't just her and Diane's exact tiny replica, in the room.

"Umm, sorry, where are my manners? This little munchkin here is my daughter, Zoe."

"We've met." Sinu said with a smile.

"Oh no, what have you heard?" Lauren asked, knowing her daughter all too well. She guessed that maybe the tiny girl had said too much, since the four-and-a-half year old has no filter and _loves_ to talk.

"Nothing bad!" Alejandro reassured her.

Lauren raised her eyebrow at the older man.

"Just that Zoe has the most beautiful eyes, although she seems to think you deserve that title." Camila responded.

"Look Camz! See how pretty my mami's eyes are?" Zoe said as she pulled on her mother's hand and dragged her over to where the other girl was seated.

_Camz?_

Lauren blushed slightly and shook her head at her daughter's shenanigans. Camila looked up at her, trying to suppress her giggle not wanting to embarrass the raven-haired beauty anymore. But Zoe had asked her a question and it would be rude to not answer her.

"They're very pretty, sweetheart." She said, staring into Lauren's eyes. "But I think I'm going to have to still agree with your mommy that you have the most beautiful eyes in all the land" She said with a small smile, as she turned to look at the adorable young girl.

"Mama, Camzi's eyes are the most beautiful then too! Look they look like Mommy's eyes!" She turned to look at Camila and explained, "That's where I got _my_ eyes from, my other mommy!" She said with a smile that showed all of her in-coming (and fallen out) baby teeth.

The Cabellos didn't seem surprised by the news that Zoe had another mommy. In fact they found it endearing because it gave them a slight glimpse at what Camila could potentially have in the future; once she quit the music business, came out, and started a family of her own. Those were her parents dreams for her anyway. She had those same dreams as well, but she was beginning to think that they would never come true. She has had to suppress her sexuality as per management's request, even though she was out to her immediate family, Dinah, and her older cousin Ally. She very rarely found someone she was genuinely interested in and when she did, she had to date them in secret; which always ended badly. Mainly because she wanted to show the world who she loved, not hide them from it...but it just wasn't possible due to the circumstances of her situation.

Upon hearing about Zoe's two moms, Dinah looked Lauren up and down before replying "I see you" with a smirk. Camila on the other hand remained silent. Her eyes darted from Zoe to Lauren, still trying to process this new information.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, as she couldn't decipher the expression on the girl's face.

_Am I okay? No, I'm not okay! YOU'RE GAY?_

"You're GAY?!" She asked a little to loudly.

"Camila!" Her father reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Camila tried to correct herself before Lauren cut in.

"-Is that a problem for you?" Lauren asked defensively and secretly a bit hurt. She never cared what people thought about her but for some odd reason, she felt that Camila might be an exception.

"NO! GOD NO!" Camila said as she got up from her chair, taking a step towards Lauren.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. I meant like, you're gaaaay! Woo hoo...it just, surprised me, that's all."

Lauren furrowed her brow at the girl, trying to decide if she was being genuine or just trying to cover her own ass.

Before either woman could make this situation even more awkward or tense, Sinuhe spoke up.

"Alright, how about we have lunch. Lauren already brought the food and we don't want it getting cold. Come on! Let's eat. " She said as she stood from her chair, clapped her hands together and made her way over to the coffee table.

Zoe followed right behind Sinu, unaware of the awkward tension that just occurred, despite being privy to it all.

"Sinu, can you make me a plate, por favor?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What would you like?" Sinu replied as she began unpacking all of the food containers from the bag and spreading them out on the table. Zoe began pointing to various items and Sinu followed along making up the young girl's plate.

Lauren took one last look at Camila before turning and joining Mrs. Cabello and her daughter at the table.

"Jeez Walz, could you be more fucking awkward?" Dinah whispered as she passed by Camila on her way to the table. Camila sighed and put her face in her hands as her father came up behind her.

"Mija, what was that?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders, much in the same way Lauren had done when introducing Zoe to them.

She sighed once again and removing her hands from her face she turned slightly to answer her father.

"Me putting my big gay foot, in my stupid gay mouth." She whispered, embarrassed.

Aejandro let out a loud chuckle that made everyone glance back for just a second as Camila's eyes widen, worried that they may have overhear her. He waved them off and they went back to having their lunch.

"I agree, she's very beautiful." Alejandro said, knowing full well why his daughter reacted as she did. Lauren was just Camila's type. Too bad Camila was "straight" according to the general population, and Lauren apparently had a partner. _Wife, maybe? But she isn't wearing a wedding ring._

"Come on mi amor, let's eat." He said as he patted his daughter on the shoulder and slightly shoved her towards the table.

:::

They pretty much spent the majority of their lunch break listening to Zoe tell them all about her day at school. The little girl didn't leave out a single detail, for which Lauren was slightly mortified. She loved nothing more than to hear her daughter speak about her day, or talk about anything really because the little girl spoke with so much passion, but that didn't necessarily mean that strangers would want to hear about her daughter's half-day at preschool. Much to her surprise however they were all actively listening and asking questions that made the little girl's eyes light up before she would go on a rant and try her best to answer them. It appeared that Sinu was the most enthused out the four as at some point, when Zoe was done eating, she made her way over to where Sinu was seated on the couch and plopped down right in between her and Camila. She left no space in between the two Cabello women but her sole focus was on Sinu, and the two of them began having an entire conversation of their own.

After Lauren had subtly apologized to the others for her daughter's non-stop rambling (which they all dismissed and assured her it was welcomed); they went back to recording. Camila and Lauren worked diligently on what would be the second single on the album (pushing aside the awkwardness from earlier) while the others kept themselves occupied. Alejandro was reading a book about some war in a foreign country; Dinah was responding to fan tweets as well as reading over her lines for some voice-over work she had coming up; and Sinu kept Zoe occupied with coloring books, puzzles, and pretty much anything else she could find in the little girl's schoolbag (which Lauren was very grateful for).

"Well I think we got it. I mean it still has to be mixed and mastered but the bones are there. What do you think?" Lauren asked the younger Latina.

"Yeah, definitely." Camila said with nod of her head.

Lauren took a moment just looking at the girl's profile before asking "Why do I get the feeling that you're not being totally honest again?"

Camila sighed slightly before turning to face the girl.

"It's nothing. The song sounds great! The track is amazing and I love

the melody we came up with it's just...I...I.."

"...You?"

She took a deep breath in and blew it out just as slowly before answering.

"I just wish I could have written my own lyrics."

"You don't like them? I actually think they're pretty good, you know considering it's a pop song."

"It's just, it's-" she said as she bowed her head.

"What part don't you like? Is it the verse after the first chorus? Or is it that the chorus is a bit repetitive? Because 'I was busy thinkin' bout boys, boys, boys' is definitely repetitive but I think it goes with the flow well enough." (See "Boys" by Charli XCX)

"No, It's not that, it's just...you know what forget I said anything."

"Camila-"

"-No, seriously. Please, just forget I said anything. It's not like it matters anyway." She said firmly.

Just as Lauren was about to tell Camila that of course it mattered, Sinu spoke up.

"Lauren, your phone has been lighting up for the past five minutes or so."

Lauren turned to look at Sinu and was pleasantly surprised to find Zoe asleep, resting her head on Sinu's lap as the older woman played with the young girl's hair. "Thanks" she replied softly before walking over to her phone and checking her messages.

"Shoot, that was my mom. I didn't realize the time, it's getting late."

"As much as I don't want to say goodbye to this little angel you should get her home and get some rest."

Lauren looked over to Camila. The girl had her head down and was biting her nail, lost in deep thought.

"Is that okay with you Camila?"

No answer.

"Camz?" _Where the fuck did that come from? Why did I just call her that?_

At hearing the new nickname Zoe had originally given her, Camila's head snapped up in Lauren's direction.

"What?"

"I need to take Zoe home. Pick this back up tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, of course! Tomorrow it is."

Lauren nodded her head as she made her way over to her daughter. She gently picked her up, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. As she lifted her from Sinu's lap the girl sleepily stretched her arms out to Sinu and whined. Sinu cooed and gave the sleepy girl a big hug and kiss on the head. As she was about to hand her back to Lauren, the little girl then reached out towards Dinah and Alejandro who were standing next to each other. The two of them hugged the tiny girl before trying once again to hand her back to her mother. Lauren had taken her from Dinah when she stretched her arms behind Lauren and whined what sounded like the word "hams"? Understanding what her daughter meant, she handed the girl over to Camila who gladly accepted her and gave her a long embrace.

"'Nigh- hams" She mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Princesa Chickenhead." She whispered quietly. Seeing her daughter in Camila's arms and hearing their interaction made Lauren's heart hammer in her chest. It didn't skip a beat, or palpitate, it was just a solid _beat_ of her heart. It was almost painful...but in the best way.

As the Cabellos and Dinah said their goodbyes to Lauren while she was getting her daughter's backpack, Camila lingered behind.

"Mija, you ready?"

"Just a second Dad, I forgot to tell Lauren something."

He smiled at his daughter and told her they would be outside waiting.

"What's up?" Lauren whispered still trying not to disturb her daughter too much.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." She said hesitantly.

"Which earlier?" Lauren smirked.

"The very tense and awkward earlier..."

"Forget it-"

"-No I don't want to forget it. I just, I wanted to clarify that I have absolutely no problem with you being gay. Like literally, not a single, minute, issue with it at all."

"Okay..."

"I was genuinely surprised because you look...I mean not to say that Lesbians look li-...okay no wait this is coming out wrong-"

"-Camila."

She looked up Lauren with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay, I believe you."

"You do? Because it was kinda tense and then working with you it was strictly business and even then you were still kind of quiet..."

"That's unfortunately just how I am. I didn't mean to be quiet or distant, I just...relationships, professional or otherwise can sometimes be a bit difficult for me. I don't typically like opening up to people. It's nothing personal, just...me." She whispered as she unconsciously rubbed her daughter's back.

Camila nodded in understanding and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. At least now I know why you're so reserved. But not to fret because I'm great at breaking down people's walls." She said with a slight smirk.

"The Dothrakis couldn't get through these walls." She said teasingly, overhearing the young girl talking with Dinah earlier about the latest Game of Thrones episode.

Camila laughed a little too loudly, covering her mouth with her hand, reducing it to a soft giggle.

"Well in the spirit of honesty and breaking down walls and all that...remember when you asked me which lyrics of the song I didn't like or would change?"

Lauren just nodded her head, still rubbing her daughter's back and slightly swaying in place, keeping the young girl asleep.

"I would change the pronouns." She said with a small smile.

Lauren stopped her movements and stared at the younger Latina with her mouth slightly agape. Camila's smile only grew louder before saying, "See ya later, Laur." She then made her way out of the studio, leaving a stunned Lauren speechless and a "sleeping" girl "sleeping".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so "boys" isn't a pronoun it's just a noun, but like, you get the point?


End file.
